Neurotic Adoration
by kurosaki9
Summary: It had always been about the blonde and he would do anything to have him remain by his side. There was just something that he had to cast away to have him as his. AllenxEdward, RoyxEdward


Writing Prompt #3: From Sanada Sayuri

X-over of Fullmetal Alchemist and D. Gray-man

Edward and Allen were together but Edward tells Allen that he wants someone taller and mysterious. Allen says he doesn't know what he'll be missing but Edward takes his chances.

Oneshot

Title: Neurotic Adoration

Pairing: AllenxEdward, RoyxEdward

Credit: Goes to Hoshino-Sensei and Arawaka- Sensei for being the most awesome people I have ever seen make a manga.

Warning: NC-17 for Violence, Angst, a bit Dark, and Sexual Content

Summary: It had always been about the blonde and he would do anything to have him remain by his side. There was just something that he had to cast away to have him as his.

A/N: Well, this was a fic challenge that my lovely Sayuri-san gave me. We decided to challenge ourselves to write and see if we could complete our challenges. Once I'm done with this, you should be expecting a oneshot or something from her side of town. For those who don't know who Sayuri is, she's hitokiri07eva.

It was almost as if something, somewhere was calling out to him every night for the past week. He'd always wake up in a cold sweat and he'd always have to get up and take a shower to wash away the evidence of his ordeal. He'd have to get up slowly from the bed, just so he didn't rouse his sleeping lover and let him see him in turmoil.

He turned on the shower and waited for it to get warm before going in and sighing as the hot water eased his tense muscles. It was almost like being on cloud nine and he always thanked the shower for washing his problems away for a short while.

He rinsed his hair in water first before picking up the shampoo bottle to lather up his long gold hair. Golden eyes looked towards his left thinking he had seen something from the corner of his eye. He stood there looking a bit before shrugging it off and continued to wash his hair.

As he lathered up his body in soup, he felt eyes on his back again and he turned slowly towards where he felt it had came from. He couldn't see anything there but he had been told by his lover that not everything that seems to be there will always be visible to our eyes. That was something he did not like. How could he protect himself against something when he couldn't even see it?

His mind had gone back to what had transpired a couple of days ago. He hadn't meant for anything to happen but regardless of that fact, he had done it. He had cheated on his lover and he had liked it. He had liked the feel of foreign lips on his skin as he arched into that dark haired man's touch. He had never thought that he would get off on having someone suck him but he had cum so many times that day, all because of those dark eyes looking up at him as the man's head bobbed up and down on his hard shaft. He had never expected to have an affair with another man behind his lover's back; especially not with his commanding officer.

He felt a pair of arms circle around his waist and up his chest as he was pressed into a warm chest. He leaned back and turned his neck to the side, closing his eyes as his lover bent down to lick his neck. He shivered a bit, suddenly feeling very cold.

He closed his eyes as his lover nipped his ear lobe and sucked it a bit, before continuing to molest his neck, lathering him in kisses. Edward shivered as his lover's hands crept down and he jerked his hips forward, tossing his head back to rest on his lover's shoulders as his hardening member was cupped almost delicately.

"What are you doing up, Edward? You know I hate waking up to an empty bed," whispered his lover. Edward turned his head to his left to look up a bit at his lover. White hair fell over the man's silver-blue eyes as he reached up a bit to kiss the man on the lips gently.

A tongue entered his mouth for a couple of seconds before the other parted and turned the blonde to fully look at him.

Edward stood and looked up into Allen's eyes. He was asked to clean the man and he nodded before lathering up the man with soup while the other lathered his hair with shampoo. They talked a bit in the shower but nothing happened. Nothing would happen in the bathroom for the man had established that there should not be any sex in this place, only in the bed.

It was a Sunday night where many people were out for a night on the town to have some fun after a hard week of work. He had been told by Allen that they would go out and get something to eat since it was rare for the both of them to be available. They would usually always have to work and they would have to almost wish that they could have one day where the both of them had no work to go and have some fun.

He had smiled to reassure his lover that he was happy but he had noticed something strange on Allen's face in the beginning of this week. It almost seemed as he could see a darker presence in the man's clear eyes that darkened to a point where they looked to dark a blue. It unnerved him. He wondered what had happened to cause that but it was almost as if a blindfold had been taken off of him so he could truly see Allen.

The man in front of him was someone who helped others in need and he'd always thought nothing of it. But the man had started coming home now and again, later than usual with a morbid look on his face. He was always tired and he'd go straight to bed, telling him not to worry about it but how could he not worry?

He had been noticing that the man's touch had become colder when touching him when they had sex. Yeah, that was it. They just had sex. Before, it felt a whole lot different than now and he could honestly say that they were not making love anymore. It was almost as if the man only embraced him now to remind him who he belonged to and what the other could do to him.

It was almost as if being with a different person now and he didn't like it. The sex was domineering, the soft touches were now hard and rough and the light kisses were too bruising. He had fallen for this man because he had wanted to see if he could deal with gentle and he could. He could deal with a bit of a hard coupling because it would be filled with passion, but the way now… It was almost as if he were breaking and as if the man was searching to destroy.

He figured that he should end this relationship before it got any worse. He had already packed his things and had hidden them in a door near the front door. Allen hadn't been home for a few days so the man didn't know of his plans but every now and then he'd catch the man looking back at him as they walked to their destination with a kind of livid look on his face. Did he know what he was thinking of?

"Edward, we're here. Come sit. Let's enjoy ourselves," smiled Allen. He took his seat but even now he felt uncomfortable with the man. Since when had Allen's smiles looked so utterly fake?

"I've been meaning to tell you something, Allen," began the blonde.

He could not believe how the other man had treated him. He had been tied to the bed and fucked with such rawness that he felt that he would die like this. His now limp body was still tied to the bed, his head lolled to the side as he heard Allen getting up to get ready for work.

He knew that the other would not take well the news about him wanting to separate but he had not thought that the man would go this far. He had been raped for god's sake. The look the man had given him when he had fucked him had been the only answer the blonde needed that his decision was probably too late now. He should have left sooner than he should have. The man had looked down at him almost as if he were a mere object to pleasure himself with and those cold words had scarred him.

"_You're nothing to anyone. I'm the only one who actually cares for you. I haven't thrown you away so why try to make me now? You're mine and learn your place. No one leaves me once they're with me." _

He shivered at the words and he almost thanked whoever was out there when he had heard the man he once thought of a lover leave through the front door. The man had not even glanced back to tell him anything. He had just left, almost as if expecting him to be there when he came back. Fat chance. He'd find a way to get out of the bed no matter what it took.

It had been about an hour later once he heard someone knocking on the front door. He lifted his head and saw that the bedroom door was open so he hoped that whoever was on the other side would hear him. There was another knock and he chanced calling out with all his strength, which wasn't saying much because he had overexerted himself when he had been screaming for Allen to stop hurting him the night before.

Whatever sound he had managed to create from his mouth had been enough for the door had started to get hit by what sounded like a foot. The sound continued for a bit before the door gave way and flew in a bit inside to let the person on the other side in.

"Edward?" called a dark, smooth voice and he never would have thought that he would be happy to hear that voice. He called back hoarsely and a few seconds later he looked up at shocked dark orbs that held his for a moment before going around the task of getting him out.

Once the man had found something to let the blonde out, he was ambushed by a pair of arms wrapping tightly around his neck. He wrapped his own arms around the naked body and held him close, feeling the body shake against his.

"Jesus, Edward. What the hell happened? I got worried that you hadn't come in the office before I had. I'm just glad that I followed my gut and came over here. What in the world happened to you that would leave you in that situation?"

The blonde shook his head a bit before whispering in the man's ear, "We have to get out of here. He's going to come back. He's already angry at me for telling him that I wanted to break up with him." The older man decided to let the questions on the tip of his tongue slide and helped Edward get dressed before helping him out the door.

It had been about a week now and the incessant callings made to Headquarters were getting on the older man's nerves. He had finally gotten the story from Edward and he had found out that the blonde's lover had gotten extremely possessive of the blonde when Edward had told the man that he just didn't feel the spark anymore and if they should part.

Hell, he hadn't even known that the blonde had HAD a lover. He remembered that night when they had had a few drinks down by the pub near Hughes' house. The whole crew had gone there and they had thought nothing of the get- together. They'd always had them once a month, but he had felt that this time something was different about the get- together.

For some unfathomable reason, he thought that his blonde subordinate had looked rather striking under the pub lights and with a few drinks the two had been immersed in a conversation. The two had failed to notice the mischievous smile on Hughes' face as they were handed another drink. Everything had gotten muddled for a while until they had woken up to the both of them in bed.

They had been both naked and there had been a rather big bite mark on the blonde's stomach. They had looked at each other speechlessly before something in them brought them both together and it had just happened.

He had pushed the blonde back and had gotten between the blonde's legs and had proceeded to suck the beautiful blonde off. He had loved the way the blonde arched and moaned as he continued to take the blonde further into his mouth.

The blonde by then, had been resting on his elbows and the blonde was intently staring at him as he took the blonde in. He stared up at glazed eyes before letting go of the blonde's shaft with an audible pop before going up, grasping the blonde's chin and pulling him in for a kiss. He had heard the blonde moan before pushing the blonde down again.

He had thrust three of his fingers in one go and had relished in the sight of Edward crying out his name. He didn't really need to take his time preparing the boy because he had apparently fucked the blonde in his drunken stupor. He had wasted no time thrusting in to the tight warmth and had to contain a shudder of pleasure that went through him as he heard the blonde gripe at the intrusion.

It had not been long when the blonde rested on an elbow and had thrown an arm over his shoulder before whimpering out for him to go faster and harder. He had given what the blonde wanted, maybe even a bit harder and faster than he had wanted but the blonde had not cared. The blonde had wrapped his legs around him, crying out the man's name every time he managed to strike that bundle of nerves inside of him. And Edward's face… it was something he would have given anything to see.

They had romped through the sheets for a long time before exhausting themselves. He had remembered the look in Edward's eyes and they had been full with complete satisfaction. He knew that he hadn't made a mistake with the blonde, nor did Edward believe that he had made a mistake. It was just something that had to happen, regardless of the fact of Edward being taken at the time. It had been exhilarating, something he had not had in a long time and he wasn't about to let that feeling go. He'd keep Edward with him and if he had to kill the man who relentlessly looked for the blonde, then he would gladly get rid of the nuisance.

He looked over to see a thoroughly fucked blonde sleeping on the couch, a blanket covering his thighs a bit. He smirked as he remembered that in the past week, he had taken the blonde for a rough ride; not that the blonde complained or anything. The recent romp had been a few minutes ago when he had found out that someone had touched the blonde. It had been nothing but a mere tap to get the Major's attention, but it had all been enough to flare him with such anger and such rage. He had wanted to teach the man that dared touch Edward that the blonde was his. So he'd taken Edward on the couch and had made sure to make the blonde scream in ecstasy so everyone on the other side to hear.

He'd do anything to keep the blonde, even stoop so low as to ruin his own reputation. Now… there was just something he had to take care of. He had someone to go and visit.

"I'd like to thank you for fucking up so brilliantly. If you hadn't gone crazy on him, I wouldn't have been able to have him. I guess you were good for something, even if you did hurt him," said the dark haired man calmly at the white haired man currently tied to a chair.

"Fuck you. I did all that just so that he wouldn't leave me. I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't seen the two of you walking out together from that hotel! I thought nothing of it but once I saw him limping, I just knew that I had to do everything to keep him with me. I would never hand him over to a killer like you!" spat the white haired man.

"Well, it seems that your plans hadn't worked and Edward's safely away from your grasps. I do have to tell you that I will protect him. I will give him everything he needs and everything he wants, something you could have never given him."

The man looked up at cold, coal eyes and smiled. He knew that he was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it. He had just been overly furious when he had seen that man with his Edward. He had to do everything in his power to keep Edward with him and once the blonde had talked about breaking up, this son of a bitch had come to mind first and he had seen red.

"I have one thing to say before you kill me…" whispered Allen. He looked up, coal eyes piercing blue-grey. "Just take good care of him. I'll come and kill you if he isn't happy."

"That's one thing we'd both agree on."

This was just one thing he'd never really accept in his life. He would keep this whole incident quiet and if anyone asked, he had not used his gloves against that white haired man known as Allen Walker to keep Edward Elric with him. Nope, he hadn't used them at all.

End


End file.
